KOST 29th
by Beko0506
Summary: Kisah hidup tiga sekawan yaitu Sehun, Chanyeol, dan Jongin yang sialnya gak abis-abis. / WARN : BAHASA NON-BAKU, NON-FORMAL, OOC. / SeKaiYeol x EXO Members & SM Artist.
1. Chapter 1 : INTRO

**INTRO**

 **.**

 **Park Chanyeol**

 **Oh Sehun**

 **Kim Jongin**

 **.**

 **Comedy, slice of life.**

 **.**

 **!WARN!**

 _ **Penggunaan kosa kata non-baku, rating M untuk hal-hal yang menyudut pada porno dan ucapan-ucapan yang kasar.**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **C** hanyeol lari-lari turun dari bus, gerbang sekolahnya bakal tutup kurang dari semenit lagi. Daerah sekolahan juga udah sepi karena muridnya pada masuk kelas semua. Dari kejauhan, Chanyeol udah bisa ngeliat bapak gendut yang tiap hari minum kopi sambil ngerokok terus molor—biasa dipanggil pak satpam—siap-siap nutup gerbang. Dari kejauhan doi teriak;

"PAK! JANGAN DITUTUP DULU GERBANGNYA, NANGGUNG NIH!"

Tapi emang dasar lagi sial, si satpam ga ngedengerin omongan Chanyeol terus akhirnya nutupin gerbang. Dan jeng jeng, disinilah Chanyeol sekarang, bergabung sama murid-murid telat lainnya di halaman sekolah dan nunggu buat dihukum.

Guru kesiswaan yang hitz banget disekolah mereka dateng bawa penggaris segede gaban, mukanya sangar, tatapannya tajem, dan ekspresi wajahnya datar. Tapi, gitu-gitu juga Chanyeol pernah mergokin guru kesiswaan ini nonton Pororo di ruang guru. Pak Suho namanya.

"Ngapain kamu lihat-lihat saya?!"

Bentakan Pak Suho bikin Chanyeol kaget setengah mampus, dia langsung kelabakan nunduk sambil bilang maaf. Pak Suho nyamperin dia, terus nepuk-nepuk ujung bahunya pake penggaris, sades parah. Masih untung itu penggaris, bukan samurai.

"Kenapa kamu terlambat? Belakangan ini saya lihat kamu sering telat, ada masalah apa?" kata Pak Suho.

"Nggak tau pak, padahal dari rumah saya berangkat jam tujuh kurang duapuluh."

"Bohong kamu! Mana mungkin berangkat jam segitu bakal telat?!"

"Mana saya tau. Dirumah saya sih sekarang masih jam tujuh kurang semenit, kok disini udah mau setengah delapan aja. Pemalsuan waktu ini pak namanya!"

"JAM KAMU INI GA DIPAKEIN BATRE APA GIMANA? NGACO AMAT!" Pak Suho melotot, ngebentak Chanyeol pas didepan mukanya. Kalo aja dia bukan guru kesiswaan, udah dicolok itu mata kayaknya.

Jam-jam selanjutnya, menjadi waktu yang kelam bagi Chanyeol. Dia disetrap di lapangan upacara sampe jam istirahat pertama.

Lain Chanyeol, lain juga Jongin.

Walopun doi anaknya jarang telat ke sekolah, tapi doi paling langganan keluar masuk BK. Bagi Jongin, rumah keduanya adalah ruang BK dan orangtua keduanya adalah guru konseling. Contohnya sekarang, Jongin dipanggil lagi ke BK pas lagi jam pelajaran matematika.

Dia masuk ke ruang BK dengan santai, rata-rata siswa yang masuk BK itu mukanya tegang, tangannya dingin, keringetan, pokoknya berasa masuk ruang eksekusi deh. Belum lagi guru konseling yang dijuluki 'macan bermulut beo' sama siswa sekolah. Karena doi punya wajah yang serem kayak macan, tapi mulut yang bawel kayak beo. Namanya Bu Seulgi.

"Jongin, kamu—"

"Iya udah tau. Saya ketauan lagi bawa kaset bokep kesekolah kan, bu?" jawab Jongin dengan pedenya. Dia duduk santai dikursi sambil makan biskuit yang ada dimeja.

"Kaset bokep?! Jadi kamu bawa kaset bokep lagi?! Astaga, Jongin! Ibu manggil kamu kesini tadinya mau bilang kalau guru sastra bilang bahwa nilaimu meningkat. Ibu mau kasih kamu selamat!" Seulgi melotot, wajahnya merah dan dia kesulut emosi.

Jongin ngegigit bibirnya sendiri, kenapa dia bego banget malah bilang kalau dia bawa kaset bokep? Akhirnya dia cengengesan, terus minta maaf sama Bu Seulgi sebelum akhirnya dia mengeluarkan tumpukan kaset-kaset porno dari dalem tasnya.

"Ini, bu, hehe. Ambil aja, kali aja butuh referensi buat sama suami. Hehe, jongin kapok deh bu, heheehhehehehehehehehehh" abis itu di jongin ngacir lari-lari keluar dari ruang BK, meninggalkan Seulgi yang masih menatap kursi kosong didepannya penuh emosi.

"Permisi, bu Seulgi. Maaf gangg—ASTAGHFIRULLAH! BU SEULGI NGEBOKEP?!"

"BUKAN SAYAAAAAAA!"

Sehun memperhatikan sekitar, memastikan bahwa gaada orang yang curiga sama hal yang dia lakukan. Sehun jalan dengan tergesa ke kamar mandi sambil membawa kresek hitam ditangannya.

Untungnya, kamar mandi siswa lagi sepi. Sepertinya siswa-siswa lain lagi pada dikelas buat belajar. Sehun sengaja bolos pelajaran matematika, dia gak tahan lagi. Setelah sampai di wc, dia membuka bungkusan kresek hitam yang dia bawa. Dan didalamnya terdapat sebatang sabun mandi.

Ngapain? Dia mau mandi?

Jelas, bukan.

Dia langsung masuk ke dalem kamar mandi terus menguncinya rapat, pelan tapi pasti, dia ngebuka bungkusan sabun tersebut kemudian dia basahin, dia gosokin ditangan, dia buka resleting celananya, dia turunin pakaian dalamnya, abis itu…..

"Ohhhh, luhaaanhh, aaahh, aaahh,"

Terdengarlah suara-suara seperti itu dari dalem sana. Sehun onani lagi.

Padahal dia udah janji gak bakal onani lagi kalo disekolah, tapi kali ini, dia gak tahan. Tiap nganu, Sehun selalu nyebut nama mantan pacarnya, si Luhan. Dia adalah lelaki gamon yang selalu kesepian.

Ketika pikirannya lagi melayang entah kemana, konsentrasi Sehun buyar ketika seseorang ngebuka pintu kamar mandinya dengan keras, Sehun jelas kaget sekaget kagetnya kaget. Dia buru-buru ngelempar sabunnya ke wc dan madep belakang.

"Sehun? Lo ngapain?" kata orang itu, dia sendiri syok dengan apa yang dia lihat sekarang. Itu si Jongdae, murid dari kelas sebelah.

"G-gua- gua lagi pipis! Apa-apaan sih lo, maen dobrak pintu aja?!" kata Sehun, masih madep belakang menyembunyikan burungnya yang masih berdiri tegap.

"Pipis kok pakai sabun, situ ngelawak?" Jongdae tertawa keras.

"Gua ceboknya pakai sabun! Biar-bbiar anu gua bersih!" Sehun ngada-ngada. Bodoamat, dia udah beneran ketangkep basah sama temennya lagi solo di wc sekolah.

Jongdae masih ketawa keras, "Gua laporin lu, ya, ke pak Suho! Abis lo, hun!"

"EEEEE PLIS JANGAN DONG. Gua gamau urusan sama kesiswaan lagi! Gini, deh, gue kasih lo uang jajan gue biar lo tutup mulut."

"Boleh, tuh, mana dah siniin buruan. Gua mau jajan, laper."

Dengan berat hati, Sehun ngasih uang jajannya ke Jongdae. Yah, daripada dia abis digebukin sama Suho, mending dia ilang uang jajan untuk hari ini aja, deh.

Sehun jalan ke kantin, walopun dia gakpunya duit, tapi setidaknya ngeliatin makanan-makanan kantin mungkin bakal bikin dia kenyang. Dimeja ujung, dia ngeliat Jongin sama Chanyeol duduk. Akhirnya, dia nyamperin mereka.

Muka ketiganya bener-bener kusut, yang satu mukanya merah kepanasan, yang satu ngos-ngosan, yang satu lagi merasa hampa karena gak punya duit jajan. Mereka bertiga sama-sama kena sial hari ini.

Bibi kantin kemudian ngedatengin mereka, nganterin segelas es teh manis ke meja. Cuma segelas. Sebenernya teh manis ini dibeli patungan dari duit Chanyeol sama Jongin. Mereka berdua juga kere, gak punya duit. Akhirnya, segelas teh manis itu dibagi tiga, minumnya gantian.

Jongin, Chanyeol, dan Sehun adalah tiga sekawan yang duduk dibangku kelas tiga SMA. Mereka sekolah di SMA Hye-Il di Seoul, ketiganya adalah teman dekat sejak SMP. Nggak heran lagi kalau mereka memang kayak adik-kakak.

Ketiganya terkenal karena ketampanan dan ulah mereka disekolah. Yang satu sering terlambat, yang satu bandar bokep, dan yang satu lagi si pendiam tapi mesum. Cewek-cewek Hye-Il menggilai mereka, tapi ketiganya cuek, soalnya, mereka bertiga udah mati rasa sama yang punya dada gede dan pantat semok.

Mereka suka yang berbatang.

Hehehehe.

Karena yang berbatang, lebih menantang untuk menjadi jantan. ASIK

Mereka bertiga tinggal di satu kos-kostan. Kost khusus cowok dengan fasilitas seadanya. Satu wc, satu bak mandi, satu kasur, satu lemari. Perabot rumah lainnya, silahkan dibeli sendiri. Ohya, mereka tinggal di kamar kost nomer 29. Sebenernya keluarga mereka adalah orang yang kaya, dan mencukupi. Tapi, mereka adalah tipe lelaki mandiri yang gak mau bergantung hidup hanya pada orang tua.

Singkatnya, kalo tinggal dirumah orangtua, mereka gak bebas nonton bokep.

Chanyeol adalah orang yang paling dewasa diantara ketiganya, perannya kalo di kost bener-bener kayak ibu rumah tangga yang ngurusin dua anak kembar. Dia pinter masak, sering nyapu sama ngepel, dan ngurusin kamar kost mereka yang mirip dengan kandang ayam.

Sedangkan Jongin sama Sehun adalah orang yang mirip tom and jerry, keduanya jarang akur, walopun kalo lagi akur malah soswit banget. Jongin hobi maen playstation, kalo Sehun hobinya nge warnet.

Tiap hari Jongin maen playstation di tempat sewaan sama temen-temennya yang laen, game andalannya adalah GTA San Andreas. Kalo ditanya kenapa, alesan Jongin cuman satu; cewek-cewek GTA pada bohay. Yah, walopun Jongin gak demen cewek, tapi kalo nontonin cewek-cewek seksi gini mah ya ngaceng.

Kalo Sehun, tiap pulang sekolah dia nongki di warnet tetangga, biasanya ambil paket begadang buat maen Feeding Frenzy, atau kalo bosen dia maennya game Cooking Mama. Gak deng. Dia biasanya maen game online perang-perangan gitu sama temennya.

Ketiganya saling melengkapi, satu orang gak punya duit, semuanya ikutan gak punya duit. Mereka kompak kalo ibu kost udah nagih akhir bulan. Ketiganya bakal ngumpet dulu dipos ronda dan gak pulang ke kost sampai si ibu kost berenti nagih.

Tiap malem biasanya mereka nongkrong didepan kostan, nyanyiin lagu-lagu jazz dan klasik dengan Chanyeol yang maen gitar. Orang-orang sekitar yang ngedengerin mereka nyanyi nggak pernah protes, karena suara ketiganya emang bagus dan enak didenger. Apalagi kalau lagunya jazz dan klasik, penghantar tidur.

Banyak hal yang terjadi sama mereka setiap harinya, kejadian-kejadian konyol yang kelak bakal mereka ingat terus sampai tua. Kayak gimana kira-kira kisah sial hidup mereka bertiga selanjutnya? Apa Sehun bakal berhasil move on? Apa Jongin bakal tobat jadi bandar bokep? Atau Chanyeol yang bakal dateng subuh ke sekolah?

Terus follow, fav, dan review kisah sial trio bangsat ini! See you on next episode!


	2. Chapter 2 : School, hard

**II :**

 **School…hard.**

 **.**

Hari ini, Chanyeol, Sehun dan Jongin berangkat barengan ke sekolah. Chanyeol lagi berusaha sebisa mungkin untuk gak terlambat lagi gara-gara harus nyuci kolor sama sarung Sehun Jongin.

.

 _Semalem sebelumnya….._

" _Heh ini pr kimia mau diapain?" Kata Sehun, ngebanting buku setebel bedak ibu-ibu arisan keatas meja. Ngagetin Jongin sama Chanyeol yang lagi asik makan mie instan yang tersisa sebungkus di lemari makan._

" _Harusnya, sih, dikerjain." Jawab Chanyeol, ngelirik buku berisi rumus-rumus garem dapur kayak gitu aja udah bikin perut dia mual._

" _Santet aja gurunya," Si Jongin jawab santai sambil minum terus meringkuk diatas kursi, pake sarung bolong yang dia curi dari jemuran tetangga minggu lalu._

" _Gua gamau tau. Besok gua gak mau telat ke sekolah lagi gara-gara nyuci daleman lu berdua." Chanyeol demo._

" _Terus gimana?"_

" _Gini aja, sekarang gua cuciin semua kolor lo berdua. Nah, lo berdua cari jawaban ini pr biar besok kita gak di hukum lagi. Gua capek dateng ke sekolah Cuma buat dapet hukuman,"_

" _Uuuuuu taaayang taaayaangg…" Jongin sama Sehun ngeledek Chanyeol, nepuk-nepuk pundaknya sambil nyiumin kepalanya kaya emak-emak nyium balita._

 _Akhirnya, mereka setuju. Jongin sama Sehun bakal berusaha nyari jawaban pr kimia mereka, itung-itung balas budi atas perjuangan Chanyeol yang nyuciin kolor mereka. Plis lah euy, kolor Jongin sama Sehun teh da gak bersih. Kadang ada bercak-bercak putih lengket menjijikan nempel._

 _Apalagi kolornya Sehun, kalo gak bercak putih, suka ada bercak tai di kolornya. Sehun tuh sering banget nahan boker kalo lagi pelajaran, masalahnya, dia kalo udah nemu kamar mandi sama sabun, niatnya yang awalnya cuman boker malah belok jadi fap kuadrat._

 _Chanyeol pergi keluar, bawa baskom isinya cucian semua. Dia biasa nyuci deket selokan depan kost-an. Jongin masukin satu kaset ke dvd jadul mereka, jelas, itu bukan kaset naruto atau laptop si unyil the movie, tapi kaset bokep._

" _Lah, lah, kok lu malah ngebokep?! Kerjain Prnya kampret!" protes Sehun._

" _Eeee dikata ngerjain PR gak butuh inspirasi dan hiburan? Kalo ngerjain PR dengan suasana sepi, gak bakal bisa!"_

" _Inspirasi apaan? Yang ada lo ngaceng nanti bukan ngerjain soal!"_

" _Lo tenang aja!"_

 _Bokep pun dimulai. Kali ini ada cewek lagi mandi di bathup terus diserbu sama dua aki-aki jenggotan. Kadang heran sama cewek bokep, apa gak geli itu sama jenggot aki-aki?_

 _Jongin jelas mupeng banget, si Sehun udah males ngeliat dia kayak gini. Buktinya PR nya gak selesai, terus Sehun nyenggol bahu Jongin buat ngingetin dia buat ngerjain PRnya. AJAIBNYA, cuman sekali senggol, si Jongin langsung nyamber pulpen sama buku terus nulis semua jawaban soal kimia itu tanpa melihat ke buku. Tatapannya masih fokus sama film bokep yang masih diputer._

 _Sehun cengo, ini kok bisa Jongin nulis rumus se-lancar itu tanpa liat buku?! Mulai hari ini, Sehun gak bakal nyepelein ilmu kebokepan Jongin lagi._

 _Akhirnya, PR kimia mereka beres dengan bantuan kekuatan aneh yang dimiliki Jongin._

 _._

Sekolah masih lumayan sepi, itu masih jam 6.45. ini adalah jam terpagi Chanyeol dateng ke sekolah dan dia merasa bangga ketika Pak Suho yang selalu _stand by_ di gerbang melemparkan senyum manis ke dia sambil bilang; "pertahankan!"

Mereka masuk ke kelas, rupanya kelas mereka udah rame. Anak-anak lain lagi sibuk ngerumunin mejanya Baekhyun sambil bawa-bawa buku sama pulpen. Ada beberapa yang malah tidur dikelas tanpa peduliin apapun.

Ohya, Baekhyun. Dia adalah cowok paling pinter dikelas mereka sekaligus ketua murid. Selain pinter dalam hal belajar, Baekhyun juga pinter dalam bermusik. Suaranya bagus dan dia adalah ketua eskul paduan suara juga.

Dia ganteng, menurut para cewek. Tapi, dia juga imut menurut pandangan para cowok maho kayak Chanyeol dan kawan-kawannya. Dia itu favorit segala kalangan pokoknya. Orangnya baik dan gak pernah pelit kalau ngasih jawaban PR atau ulangan. Makanya, kalo ada PR yang sulit, murid-murid bakal langsung menyerbu meja Baekhyun buat ngerjain bareng.

Chanyeol, Sehun, sama Jongin berdiri didepan pintu, ngeliatin murid-murid yang sibuk kesana kesini manggilin nama Baekhyun. Kemudian, dengan santainya Jongin ngeluarin buku kimianya dari dalem tas Sehun terus jalan ke bangku Baekhyun.

Dia ngebanting buku kimianya tepat diatas meja Baekhyun dan jelas membuat siswa lain kaget terus berhenti riweuh, "PR ginian doang lo semua gak bisa? Liat tuh, punya gue. Semuanya udah _clear!_ "

"Alaaaah, palingan lo jawab asal-asalan!" celetuk Minho sambil ngambil buku Jongin untuk memastikan kalo Jongin beneran udah nyelesein PRnya. Minho ngeliat halaman demi halaman buku Jongin, terus dia samain jawaban Jongin sama jawaban Baekhyun, dan hasilnya sama persis!

"HAH GAMUNGKIN" Minho teriak, depresi.

"HAH MANA LIAT MANA" terus siswa lainnya mulai riweuh ngeliatin buku Jongin. Semuanya terkesima sama Jongin, ini bener-bener momen yang langka nya ngalahin kelangkaan minyak tanah di zimbabwe utara!

Jongin ketawa sombong, terus nyamperin Sehun sama Chanyeol dan _high five._ Setidaknya mereka bakal bebas hukuman untuk hari ini dan bisa duduk santai dibangku tanpa harus mikirin PR.

Ketika jam pelajaran sastra dimulai, guru lagi asik menjelaskan didepan, siswa mendengarkan dengan baik—kecuali, tiga siswa dibarisan belakang yang sekarang lagi pura-pura baca buku padahal lagi molor. Siapa lagi, ya si jongin ceye sehun, tiba-tiba guru BK yakni Bu Seulgi masuk ke kelas terus manggil Sehun.

Sehun yang lagi enak-enak tidur sambil mimpi balikan sama Luhan tiba-tiba dibangunin sama temen-temennya sampe dia kaget terus ngejungkel kebelakang, dia ngehapus iler disekitar mulutnya terus berdiri ngerapiin seragamnya.

"Sehun, ikut saya ke BK sebentar." Kata bu Seulgi. Sehun terus ngikutin Seulgi ke BK, Chanyeol sama Jongin kebingungan; biasanya Jongin yang berurusan sama si macan bermulut beo itu. Kok sekarang Sehun?

Pas nyampe di BK, Sehun duduk didepan Seulgi. Mukanya tegang, dia baru tau kalo masuk BK itu sama kayak lagi uji nyali di goa belanda sendirian. Ngeri.

"Sehun.."

"I-iya bu?"

"Saya dapat kabar dari temanmu kalau kamu masturb di kamar mandi siswa kemarin. Apa itu benar?" Seulgi _to the point,_ tatapannya tajam setajam pisau daging.

Sehun kaget, matanya melotot, "K-kata siapa?! S-saya gak onani kemarin bu!"

"Terus onani nya kapan?"

"Tadi pagi pas mandi! EH"

Seulgi geleng-geleng, "Jujur saja. Saya gak akan apa-apain kamu kok, temanmu yang lihat kejadian itu lapor ke saya. Sekarang, kamu kena surat peringatan, ya!"

"LOH TAPI BU"

"Sudahlah, Sehun. Jangan berikan aku alasan lagi.."

"Tapi ini tidak seperti yang kau bayangkan, Adinda!"

"Tidak, kakanda! Cukup kakanda! Semuanya sudah jelas!"

"Tapi, Adinda…"

KAKANDA ADINDA SIAPA WOI

OKE

ULANG

Akhirnya, Sehun keluar BK dengan wajah lesu. Dia kena SP, padahal dia udah semangat karena hari ini gak bakal kena hukuman guru kimia. Tiba-tiba dia keinget sesuatu, siapa yang berani-beraninya ngelaporin dia ke BK?!

Tunggu!

Yang kemaren tau soal kejadian ini kan…..cuman…Jongdae.

Dia orang yang satu-satunya mergokin Sehun onani di WC.

Gak salah lagi.

Si Jongdae berkhianat sama janjinya!

Sehun buru-buru balik ke kelas, kebetulan pas jam istirahat. Jongin sama Chanyeol lagi masukin buku kedalem tas siap-siap ke kantin. Sehun dateng sambil ngos-ngosan, dia nyeritain semuanya sama Jongin dan Chanyeol.

Jongin sama Chanyeol jelas gak terima sahabat mereka di khianatin begini! Apalagi sama anak kelas sebelah! Cih! Akhirnya, mereka bertiga memutuskan untuk ngelabrak si Jongdae itu.

Mereka nyari Jongdae kemana-mana, sampai akhirnya ketemu dia di koridor belakang sekolah. Tanpa basa-basi, Sehun langsung nyerang dia, badannya didorong sampe nabrak tembok, pas Jongdae mau lari, Chanyeol sama Jongin nahan tangan dia.

Tatapan Sehun bener-bener menyala, dia beneran marah. BUGH! Satu tonjokan pembuka melayang di idung Jongdae sampe dia meler mimisan. Jongdae sama sekali gak ngerti kenapa Sehun tiba-tiba kayak orang kesetanan gini.

"Eh tunggu tunggu! Apaan sih ini? Lo kenapa tiba-tiba mukulin gue? Akh-" Jongdae ngeringis karena idungnya kesakitan.

BUGH!

Sehun nendang perutnya, "Lo masih aja nanya apa salah lo?"

BUGH!

Sekarang dada nya yang jadi sasaran bogeman mentah Sehun, "Lo gak punya otak, HAH?"

Jongdae kesakitan banget. Dia hampir pingsan. Ngeliat kondisi anak orang kayak gini, Chanyeol buru-buru nahan tangan Sehun pas dia mau nonjok Jongdae lagi.

"Lepasin gua!" Teriak Sehun.

"Lo laki bukan sih? Lo tanya dulu dong baik-baik sama dia, kasian bego si Jongdae gak tau apa-apa!" Chanyeol natap Sehun gak kalah tajem.

"Heh, lo pikir kayak gitu cara mikir laki?! Gak lah! Buat apa gua nanyain apa sebabnya kalo dia sendiri udah nyadar apa kesalahan dia!"

"LO GEBUKIN DIA SAMPE MAMPUS JUGA GAK GUNA! LAGIAN LO UDAH DAPET SP NYA KAN?!" Chanyeol teriak, dia hampir aja nendang Sehun kalo dia gak inget Sehun tuh sahabat deketnya.

"Dengerin lo semua, gua, gua itu gak tau apa-apa. Kenapa lo semua tiba-tiba ngelabrak gua gini? Lo jelasin apa salah gua, kalo emang gua salah, gua rela lo gebukin sampe mampus, hun!" Jongdae ngomong sambil ngos-ngosan, nafasnya udah gak kuat lagi. Dia kesakitan.

Sehun narik kerah seragam Jongdae, "Heh, lo, elo kan yang lapor ke Bu Seulgi kalo gua onani di wc kemaren? Ngaku lo! Cuman lo satu-satunya yang ada disana!"

"Hah?" Jongdae bingung, "Ya gua emang mergokin lo. Tapi kita kan udah janji, lo udah bayar gue supaya tutup mulut, kan? Gue gak bilang sama siapapun, hun!"

Sehun nonjok perut Jongdae lagi, "Bohong lo! Kalo bukan lo siapalagi, hah?!"

"Aku…"

Semuanya noleh kebelakang, diujung lorong ada seorang anak laki-laki nunduk sambil gemeteran. Pelan-pelan, Sehun ngelepas kerah Jongdae dan nyamperin anak itu. Jongdae, Chanyeol sama Jongin juga ngikutin Sehun.

"Aku yang…laporin kamu,"

Itu Zitao. Anak kelas dua yang merupakan adek kelas mereka sendiri. Dia adalah cowok culun yang lembek. Dia nunduk, gak berani natap Sehun atau siapapun. Kakinya gemeteran.

Sehun langsung narik kerah seragam Zitao terus nyeret dia ke tempat sepi, dia banting Zitao ke tembok kayak barusan dia banting Jongdae. Zitao jatoh, nafasnya ngos-ngosan, Sehun buru-buru narik dia supaya berdiri terus cekek dia.

"Maksud lo apa, hah? Lo masih jadi junior aja udah songong. Kalo gue onani masalah gitu buat lo?" bentak Sehun.

"Hun, kasian woi masi kecil ini anak" Kata Jongin.

"Denger ya, lo pikir karna lo masih bocah, terus lo culun kayak gini gua gak bakal berani ngehajar lo? Hah?!" Sehun ngarahin bogemannya ke muka Zitao, si Zitao cuman bisa pasrah aja sambil nutup matanya. Palingan mukanya bengkak hari ini.

Tapi, Zitao gak ngerasain apa-apa, bogeman Sehun berhenti tepat didepan mukanya, Zitao buang nafas lega.

"Iya. Gua emang gak berani ngehajar lo." Omongan Sehun bikin semua orang yang ada disitu kaget. Buru-buru Sehun nambal omongannya lagi.

"Gua gak berani ngehajar lo karena ya lo masih bocah, lo juga…ah, pokoknya denger ya, walopun gua gak ngerusak muka lo sekarang, tapi gua bakal terus inget sama kejadian ini. Jangan harap lo bebas dari gue gitu aja." Sehun negasin perkataannya sebelum dia ngelepasin Zitao terus pergi. Sebenernya, alesan terkuat dia gak berani ngehajar Zitao adalah…karena, zitao ngingetin dia sama mantannya, Luhan.

Dia hendak pergi, Tapi pas dia ngebalik,

"Ikut saya ke BK."

Ya. Seulgi udah nyilangin tangan di dada dan pasang wajah sedatarnya.

Bangsat. Ketauan lagi.

Mereka berlima masuk ke BK, Jongdae sama Zitao yang merupakan korban di introgasi, dimintai keterangan sedetailnya sama Seulgi. Sedangkan Chanyeol, Kai, sama Sehun udah dijemur ditengah lapang dengan Pak Suho yang siap marahin mereka abis-abisan.

"Kalian bertiga kapan berhenti berbuat ulah?!" bentak Pak Suho keras banget, sampe ketiganya kaget.

"Kalian gak kapok dengan apa yang kalian lakukan sebelumnya? Sekarang kalian ngehajar anak orang?! Kalian mau masuk penjara?!"

"M-maaf pak,"

"Bosan saya mendengar maaf kalian!"

Seulgi datang ke lapangan, ini udah bener-bener kayak eksekusi mati. Murid-murid yang lagi jam kosong pada keluar kelas ngeliatin ke lapangan. Seulgi berdiri didepan mereka bertiga.

Suasana makin kerasa panas, dingin, segala rupa deh. Anak-anak kelas Chanyeol, Sehun, Jongin juga bela-belain turun ke pinggir lapangan buat ngeliatin mereka. Termasuk Baekhyun. Dia ngeliatin mereka bertiga dengan serius, deg-degan juga karena dia takut kena imbasnya terus dijuluki ketua murid gak becus sama guru-guru.

Tatapan Baekhyun _stuck_ sama orang yang berdiri paling ujung, yang tingginya hampir nyamain tiang bendera, yang jidatnya silaw men kalo kena sinar matahari, yang tiap pagi suka Baekhyun liat lagi berdiri didepan gerbang sambil dimarahin Pak Suho.

Siapalagi kalo bukan Chanyeol.

Dia gak tau, bahkan gak pernah nyangka sama sekali kalo orang kayak dia bisa tertarik sama laki-laki nakal kayak Chanyeol dari dulu.

Heran.

"Kalo kalian terus kayak gini, saya gak bisa jamin kalian bertiga lulus tahun ini."

"T-tapi bu, bu kita janji bakal berubah!" Jongin, Sehun sama Chanyeol masang muka melas.

"Kalian pikir pandangan seseorang bakal berubah gitu aja dengan mendengar ucapan janji kosong kalian?! Dengar ya, saya selama ini sudah coba bantu kalian dalam kasus-kasus supaya kalian terlihat baik-baik saja. Tapi apa kalian jera?! Tidak!" Nada bicara Seulgi agak naek dikit. Sebenernya, tenggorokannya rada sakit harus teriak begini. Gapapa, dia harus berwibawa didepan semua siswanya. Ehem.

"Saya ulangi, saya gak bisa jamin kalian bakal lulus tahun ini." Ujar Seulgi sedatar mungkin, dia balik badan hendak balik lagi keruang BK tapi seseorang yang lebih tinggi dari dia ngalangin jalannya.

"Tapi saya pengen mereka lulus tahun ini,"

Semua orang yang ada dilapang terkejut khanmaen ngeliat siapa yang ngomong, apalagi Seulgi. Kakinya gemeteran sekarang, dia buru-buru bungkukin badan sambil ngucapin salam.

Itu Kris.

Kepala sekolah Hye-Il.

Cowok yang ganteng, sukses, pinter, tapi misterius dan dinginnya amit-amit.

Ya jelas Chanyeol, Sehun sama Jongin ikutan kaget. Sejak kapan Kris keluar dari ruangannya apalagi Cuma buat panas-panasan ke lapangan ngebelain anak-anak nakal yang lagi dihukum.

"Tapi itu anu pak—"

"Sssshh, sshh, atau mau Bu Seulgi yang saya luluskan sekarang juga?" Kris naro telunjuknya dibibir Seulgi, ini Kris ceritanya lagi ngancem mecat Seulgi yha.

"Nn—nggak pak.." Seulgi gugup, terus langsung lari ninggalin lapangan.

"Bubar."

Semua murid yang tadinya nonton langsung pada kabur, masuk ke kelas masing-masing. Suho juga balik lagi ke ruangannya. Tinggal sisa Kris sama ketiga anak nakal itu. Mereka bertiga bungkuk terus bilang makasih sama Kris, tapi cowok itu dengan coolnya jalan ninggalin mereka bertiga.

Mereka bertiga diem dilapang kayak orang bego, sampe akhirnya Jongin ngusulin biar mereka balik aja. Akhirnya, ketiganya balik ke kost

Chanyeol ngelepas seragam sama kaosnya, mengekspos perut sexy yang ada kotak-kotaknya walopun sekarang udah rada buncit bawahnya karena busung lapar, gak deng. Jongin duduk dikursi sambil ngelepas sepatunya, sedangkan Sehun langsung tiduran nengkurep tanpa ngelepas sepatunya.

"Woi kotor sepatu lo, ke kasur lagi!" Chanyeol rada sewot.

"Iya woi anjir ada tai kucingnya itu sepatu lo!" tambah Jongin.

"LO BERDUA DIEM BISA GA SIH?!" Sehun ngebentak, Jongin yang lagi minum kaget setengah mampus sampe keselek sendok, untung gak mati.

"Yaila udalaaa lo baperan amat, hun. Masalahnya udah kelar kok nyelo aja." Chanyeol ngacak rambutnya Sehun

"Tetep aja gue tuh malu."

 _AIAIAY BANG JODI TUKANG JABLAY, AIAIAY BANG JODI TUKANG JABLAY~_

Telepon rumah mereka bunyi. Mereka bertiga punya satu telepon rumah yang dipake bareng-bareng, dengan males, Jongin ngangkat teleponnya,

"Halo sayang? HAHAHAHAH" kebiasaan. Tiap ngangkat telepon pasti kayak gitu.

" _Halo? Ini siapa? Jongin?"_

Jongin diem, raut wajah yang tadinya ketawa-ketiwi sekarang langsung datar. Dia nengok kearah Sehun terus ngasihin teleponnya ke dia, "Kayaknya ini buat lo.."

"Hah? Siapa? Nyokap gua?" Sehun ngambil telepon dari tangan Jongin terus langsung bilang 'halo' sama orang disana.

" _Sehun? Hai!"_

DEG.

BRUH.

TOLONG.

LEMES KAKI SEHUN

INGIN PINGSAN SAJA.

Mukanya langsung pucet, dia masih gak percaya sama suara itu.

"Lu..luhan?"

.

.

 **TO BE CONTINUED!**


End file.
